la misma luna
by Pursuit Mendez
Summary: una luna puede ser el motivo de un gran recuerdo sheikxfox
La misma luna.

Bueno gente este es un fanfic de romance en lo cual soy una mierda pero bueno este fic es de mi pareja inventada sheikXfox la cual si te gusta puedes usarla para tus futuras historias en fin les dejo la historia.

Aclaraciones: fox es mitad zorro y mitad humano de estatura media, grandes ojos verdes, orejas y cola de zorro el big blue es del mismo tamaño que el halberd,y sheik y zelda están dividas y la historia es de ssb brawl un poco tarde pero meh yolo.

La misma luna.

Era una bonita tarde en la mansión smash la cual sorprendentemente estaba TRANQUILA (ni siquiera yo me lo creo :v) todos se encontraban en el salón de reuniones.

Y por la batalla dada contra tabuu (¿así se escribe?) se les dará la opción de que ustedes decidan como hacer la celebración de victoria. Decía master hand con mucha alegría. ¿Ahora quien quiere hacer la celebración?

La mayoría levantaron la mano.

Mierda no se me ocurrió esta opción pensó master hand

Está bien lo aremos a rifa será una mujer, princesa o pokemon y un hombre, zorro, niño, pokemon, etc.

CRAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY TRAE LA RUEDA DE BINGO grito master a su hermano.

Te refieres al botatlon 5000 dijo crazy inocentemente.

Exactamente le respondió, master con una gotitas estilo anime.

Ok los que planearan la celebración serán… dijo master girando la rueda

Falcón y peach dijo master feliz

¡Wojooo! Celebraron los mencionados.

¿Cuál es el plan? Pregunto master.

Haremos una fiesta súper alocada con alcohol dijo falcón alegremente.

La mayoría de los smashers aprueban la idea.

Yo quiero una gala elegante con baile y comidas exóticas dijo peach imaginativa.

Celebraron muy pocos los mencionados.

Será una fiesta dijo falcón enojado.

Una gala dijo peach en las mismas-.

Fiesta. Dijo falcón

Gala. Dijo Peach

Fiesta. Dijo falcón

Gala. Dijo Peach

Será una gala o saco el sartén perra. Dijo Peach con el utensilio en la mano.

Ok ok ok será una gala dijo falcón asustado.

Yupiiiii celebro peach.

¿Pero dónde la haremos? Pregunto falcón.

¿En la mansión? Dijo peach

NI LO PIENSEN DIJO MASTER.

Ok dijo peach triste.

¿En el halberd?

ESTE DESTRUIDO IDIOTAS grito meta knight.

¿Qué tal en el big blue? Dijo falcón

Buena idea alago peach.

 **En el big blue.**

Se veía un bellísimo salón adentro de la nave bien decorado

Muy bien ahora a ver quienes darán el primer baile dijo peach a la par del botatlon 5000

Serán nada más ni nada menos que sheik y fox dijo peach feliz.

¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Dijeron ambos totalmente sonrojados.

Uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii molestaban todos los smasher.

Eso los hiso sonrojarse a tal punto que ya parecían cerezas y no dijeron nada.

Esta decidido dijo peach muriéndose de la risa por la reacción de ambos.

 **En el salón**.

Todos mostraban varios atuendos de gala.

Las mujeres llevan hermosos vestidos asta samus y jiglipuff y los hombres llevaban unos smokings algunos ridículos pero meh yolo.

Todos se encontraban en la pista preparándose para ver el primer baile.

Fox estaba parado esperando a sheik para bailar pero ella no venía. Unos momentos mas tarde apareció una chica hermosa con un vestido plata con un hermoso cabello rubio atado en una cóleta y con unos hermosos ojos rojos carmesí la cual se paró enfrente de fox con un ligero rubor

 **Fox pov:**

Es ella no me creo que se viera más hermosa de lo que era antes esta hermosísima y aunque me dé algo de pena lo admito me gusta ese día descubrí su ternura oculta es quizá mi amor platónico pero quien se fijaría en un zorro tonto pues creo que ella no.

 **Fin de pov.**

Aunque no lo crean sheik a amado a fox desde el día en que destrozo su nave.

 **Flash back.**

Se podía ver a un arwing revolando los cielos mientras esquivaba los disparos de una nave mas grande que la suya estaba a punto de dispararle un cañón de la nave pero sheik creyó mal y pensó que intentaba disparándole a su amiga peach la cual andaba cerca del cañón así que sheik salto y destrozo el vidrio de la nave y esta perdió el equilibrio y el conductor se eyecto del vehículo ahí salio un ser mitad zorro el con cual sheik corrió hacia el y lanzo un puñetazo mientras el lanzaba una patada en ese momento sono la vos de peach.

Sheik disculpate ahora mismo dijo peach en tono maternal.

Pero el iba a atacarte dijo sheik en defensa propia.

Corrección mi amiga jamas le haría daño a peach dijo el mitad zorro.

Se se conocían dijo sheik nerviosa.

Claro él y yo tomamos el té a escondidas además el también es parte del torneo dijo peach feliz.

LO DEL TE ERA SECRETO PEACH dijo fox muy rojo

Jijijiji se rio peach y sheik pero esta volvió a intentar disculparse

Lo siento señor mis más sinceras disculpas creame que lo quise hacer sin querer ¿señor…? dijo sheik muy sonrojada y tratando de disculparse

Fox respondió el mitad zorro. Y no te preocupes slippy los repara en un unos 15 minutos dijo un poco ruborizado por la ternura de la chica.

Gracias dijo sheik más calmada pero aun ruborizada

Oigan tomates el mercado es por ahí dijo peach señalando en tono de burla.

Gracias a esas palabras ambos bajan la cabeza apenados

 **Fin de flash back**

En ese momento en el salo ambos se miran un tantito rosados de vergüenza y tomaron la mano del otro mientras que fox bajaba la mano a su cadera para tomar posición empezar el baile ambos se morían de vergüenza por que todos los veían pero terminaron muy pronto y ambos se separaron yendo con su grupo de amigos

 **MAS NOCHE… AUN**

La mayoría de los smashers se encontraban en el suelo dormidos a excepción de nuestros protagonistas los cuales estaban en una ventana viendo el cielo, la luna y las estrellas los cuales llevaban una alegre conversación pero en eso fox se pone un poco sentimental y dice:

Sheik recuerdas el día en que destrozaste mi nave jeje

Lo intentaba olvidar dijo un poco apenada la mencionada y con un ligero rubo.

Ese día te sonrojaste muchísimo dijo fox en un tono juguetón.

Así y que me dices cuando peach conto que tomaba él te contigo

AAA... eso dijo fox cabeza abajo.

Jeje parecías un tomatito dijo mientras le agarraba las mejillas a fox haciendo que este se sonroje más de la cuenta.

Sheik dijo fox aún más sonrojado te traje esto dijo dándole una rosa color blanca.

Ownsss fox eres muy tierno como sabias que me gustaban las rosas blancas dijo sheik complacida.

Bueno este zelda me lo dijo fox con la mirada abajo.

TE DIJO ALGO MAS? Dijo sheik preocupada

No jaja mira ahora estas mas sonrojada dijo fox en burla.

Sheik? Pregunto fox.

Si foxi dijo sheik

Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos y fue exactamente la misma luna y hoy te quisiera confesar algo dijo fox un poco nervioso

¿Qué cosa foxi? pregunto sheik

Me me me me gustas sheik desde el dia en que vi tus hermosos ojos carmesí el dia en que vi tu ternura y sobre todo desde el día en que destrozaste mi fox muy ruborizado

Wow fox esto es algo incómodo pero tú también me gustas no lo negare tu eres el único que respeta a las mujeres y quien me acepto principalmente. Dijo sheik conmovida por las palabras de la mitad zorro.

En eso ambos se dan un tierno abraso y fox le da un beso en la frente a sheik susurrándole al oído "te amo" y en eso ella le da una muy cálida sonrisa

¿Y cuándo es la boda tortolitos? dijeron la mayoría de los smashers dijo en tono de burla.

En eso ambos se separan totalmente sonrojados moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

Jeje ya era hora niños dijo peach feliz.

Como asi dijo fox.

¿No lo saben? Yo altere el botatlon 5000 para que salieran los dos juntos

PEACH gritaron los tortolitos corriendo tras la princesa del reino champiñón.

 **Fin.**

Les gusto porfavor dejen comentario no quise copiar el título de la película solo me gustó mucho

Debería aser tareas?


End file.
